love me by the new me
by UloveME143
Summary: this is about Sasuke and Hinata finding love but in different gender and will do many thing to find there soul mate! SOme people saw this but sorry i had to make a new account and want to finish this story and some others.
1. Chapter 1

**ME: if u all wondering Lazyangel101 use to be my usename on my first accont now its LoveME1234. so dont mind if the story have that name or LA101. **

It was a normal sunny day in the village Konoha. The birds were chirping and the sound of the people just walking around the dirt streets of the market. (Lazyangel101: Haha I use this line so much time in my stories haha. Because this is more easy to begin with.)

Naruto and Sasuke was at the train ground, train there butts off. But on top of a tree, out of sight was Hinata Hyuuga watching Naruto and Sasuke killing each other. Watching, how she could improve on her train.

Naruto began running towards Sasuke. Sasuke threw three kunai at her. Naruto ducked under them all, never breaking her run. Sasuke began running. Naruto lifted her right leg, spun and her left heel, and kicked Sasuke in the face. Sasuke slid a few feet. he quickly recovered, ran towards Naruto, and punched him. Naruto was stunned for a second. Sasuke took this chance to kick Naruto in the stomach. flew a few feet, then landed on her back.

He quickly looked at Sasuke, Naruto quickly ran for Sasuke. Sasuke watched him, thinking of what to do next. Naruto punched Sasuke in the face but it was a shadow clone. Naruto then used his "Shadow Clone Jutsu." There were now six Naruto. They all began attacking Sasuke. After about three kicks to the head, four punches to the stomach, and two kicks to the back, Sasuke fell." I win" Naruto laughed. "See, that was easy." Suddenly, Naruto felt a sharp pain in his foot. He looked down. Sasuke had rammed a kunai into his foot. Naruto yelled in pain as he look at his shadow clone that was beating up Sasuke but it was another shadow clone. Then, he began stomping on Naruto. After that, he made hand signs. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu" he said!" Sasuke blew out fire. Naruto butt was on fire and ran around Sasuke. Sasuke watch his friend run around trying to put out the fire.

"I win." Sasuke said. As he walk away from the blonde boy who was on fire. "remember our bet if I win you leave me alone."

"good job." Hinata said. Jumping off the tree. As Naruto ran up to Hinata after his butt was no longer on fire. "HINATA" Naruto yell as he gave Hinata a big bear hug. Hinata had a little blush on her cheek "what are you doing here" he ask.

"I was watch you guy train." Hinata said. "Stalker." Sasuke said coldly. "Hi, Duck-butt head.." Hinata said, sending a shivers down his spine as she batting her eyelashes just like Sakura. '_she knows that I hate that.' _Sasuke thought. '_she really got irritating ever since she stop like Naru-tard.'_

"haha Sasuke-teme a duck butt head." Naruto said. Pointing at Sasuke.

"shut up dope." Sasuke said as he hit him on the back of his head.

"Oww" Naruto said as he rubbing his back of his head. "Oh a I'm glad to see you Hinata, can you do me a flavor."

"umm sure what is it." Hinata said. '_hell no why does Naruto ask Hinata to help him, I'm way better then her.' _Sasuke thought. ( LA101: Omg, Sasuke are you jealous that Hinata get more attention then you. Sasuke: I'm not gay. LA101: oh really)

"Oh and Sasuke I also need you help too." Naruto said as he face to Sasuke. "what the hell. Why." Sasuke ask. Giving Naruto a death glare. (LA101: why are you mad Sasuke you got you attention. Sasuke: I'm not freckling gay.)

"I have this super cool new jutsu and I need two people to perform the jutsu ." he said. "SO will you do it or you're too scared."

"W-What, I'm not fucking scared." Sasuke said as he hit back of Naruto's head. "find I'll be your stupid volunteer ." as he shove his hand to his pockets.

"Yes." Naruto said jumping around. _'damn my stupid pride.' _Sasuke thought_. 'Sasuke, your such a idiot.' _Hinata thought. "ok stand next o each other." he said push them together.

He saw that Sasuke and Hinata were standing to close '_Sasuke and Hinata are too close.'_ so he pulled Sasuke over a little bit so there was a small gap between them. (LA101: Naruto-kun are you jealous. Naruto: Ya, Hinata is to close to my Sasuke.) Everyone: O.o Sasuke: Stop acting freaking gay -hit Naruto head.-)

"ok here we go" He did a few hands sighs and yelled "soul switch jutsu-"And blue chakra was glowing on his hand but Naruto was interrupted by someone. "SASUKE-KUN" yelled Sakura and Ino, "Hinata-san" yelled Shino and Kiba as they push Naruto and he fell on Sasuke and Hinata and the blue chakra touch them.

The surge of chakra stopped them dead in their track as they both let out pain induced screams. then everything was a blur then moment later they pass out.

"NARUTO WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!" yelled Kiba as he, Sakura, Ino and Shino ran over to them.

"Naruto I'll kill you what did you do to Sasuke-kun" Both Ino and Sakura yelled.

" This wasn't supposed to happen! If I didn't get interrupted then maybe Hinata-chan and Sasuke-teme would be fine." Naruto said as he argue with Sakura and Ino.

Shino check their vitals' quickly and scowled. " they're not breathing! Come on we have to get them to the hospital ASAP!" Shino ordered as Naruto put Sasuke his back. They all nodded in unison, Shino put Hinata on Kiba's back as they sped off to the hospital all the while glaring at the blond haired blue eyed boy carrying Sasuke' _If something happen to Hinata I'll make sure Naruto dies.' _Kiba and Shino thought in a unison. '_If something happen to Sasuke-kun, I'll kill Naruto' _Ino and Sakura thought in a unison. "Somehow after this, I think I'm going to die." Naruto said as they sending a shivers down his spine.

XxxX

Kiba and Sakura busted through the hospital doors. "Someone help. we need help here!" They yelled as four nurses ran over to them.

"What happened?" asked one nurse.

"Someone was performing a jutsu and they got hit, they screamed and passed out. Then when we went to check on them they weren't breathing." Shino informed them from beside Kiba as they were laid down on two beds.

"What type of jutsu was it?" asked the other nurse as the wheeled them down the hall with two other's doing CPR on Sasuke and Hinata.

"It was one I made up and it was supposed to switch their souls but some people interrupted the jutsu so it failed.." answered Naruto. After Naruto's statement all eyes were on him.

"Don't Blame US, YOU WERE THE ONE WHO MADE THAT STUPID JUTSU!" yelled Ino obviously pissed.

"I…just.. Need… to learn more jutsu.. So I could be … Hokage" He trailed off scratching the back of his neck.

"Naruto stop think about being Hokage and think about if they died from this!" Sakura said

" I said, it wasn't my fault, I…." Naruto thought about it and he knew that he made the biggest screw up in his life. If Sasuke and Hinata were to die because of him he could never forgive himself. He grabbed his jacket over where his heart would be and clutched it tightly as he shut his eyes tight. Just then there were to screams. "I got them breathing!" All heads snapped to Sasuke and Hinata.

"Ok their stable for now, someone go call Lady Tsunade!" One of the nurses nodded and took off down the hall. Sasuke and Hinata were rushed off to the ER. Everyone waited for Lady Tsunade.

A few minutes later Tsunade came down the hall rushing past them seeming to not even give them a glance.

So all they could do was sit and wait for the outcome and news on their friends. One by one their thoughts trickled into their heads as they stared from the door to the worried blond.

"If Hinata dies, I'm gonna beat Naruto so bad that he'll wish he'd never been born!" Kiba said

"Naruto, if Hinata doesn't come back alive…I'll kill you" Shino said as muttered the last part.

"If my Sasuke-kun dies Naruto better watch himself, cause I'll make sure, he no longer breathing" Ino said. As she sit next to Sakura.

"When was Sasuke-kun was yours." Sakura said as she argued with Ino. '_and if this is over I gonna beat Naruto so bad !" _

"Kami please let them come out all right. If they don't who know what could happen to me." Naruto said. '_I said it wasn't my fault, it would be perfectly fine until you guys interrupted.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Lady Tsunade came out of the room with a deep and heavy sigh. And soon she was surrounded by genin all asking questions at one time.

"Are Sasuke ok, oh and Hinata?" Said Sakura

"What's wrong with them?" Ask Kiba

"Did they make it?" Said Naruto with a very scared voice.

"When well they wake up?" Said Ino

As they continued to fire off question after question now stop Tsunade was rapidly growing a head ace until she snapped.

"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" In a flash they all shut their mouths and all sound seemed to stop all at one time.

"They're fine. There is nothing wrong physically and the only thing I would say is wrong would be that they are in total shock. So in other words their going to be fine after a little rest."

They all sighed in relief at the news of Sasuke and Hinata. Now came the questions for them. "Now tell me what actually happened for them to end up like that?" All eyes were once again on the blonde boy.

"Well…Um…I made this new jutsu…a-and I wanted to try it out. I-It was going w-well" He shuttered. "Until some people interrupted me." He said almost sound like he was yelling.

"It wasn't my fault, you made that damn jutsu." They scream then they started auguring.

Again Tsunade had another head ace "SHUT UP" and in a flash the shut up again. "Okay thank you for the info. Alright for now I want all of you to go home and come back tomorrow." They all slowly nodded as they made their way out of the hospital.

"Naruto!" Tsunade called down from down the hall.

He slightly turned to face her. "We'll deal with your punishment later do you understand me?" Naruto nodded his head yes as he fallowed the others out of the hospital. _'but I wasn't my damn fault'_

**Hinata's Dream**

The sound of her footsteps trudging through water echoed through the white world. It was bright white all around even the sky.

"Hello? Is anybody…there?" When there was no answer. "where am I.". She stopped and took a look at her surroundings. Suddenly as the world slowly grew dark, she looked above her and saw black full moon no longer white. "beautiful" she saw a hand she didn't know what to do but to reached the hands above her head trying to take hold of it. "Who are you." Soon she was pulled in the black moon and the white world went black but she could swear she saw a guy with red eyes.

**Sasuke's Dream**

The sound of his rushing step's bounced off the black world. It was as dark as a moonless night every where he looked. "Where the hell am I."

"When I get out of here I'm going kill you, NARUTO!" As he scream the last part "And when I get out I kill you too Hyuuga". then his eyes turn red. Later a light appeared off into the distance. "Finally! An exit!" he rush to reached out his hand grabbed a hand, and the hand grab on and the dark world turned white but somehow he swear he saw the hand with long indigo hair.

XxxXXxxX

Their eyes both snapped open. They looked around only to notice that they were in the hospital. _"why am I in the hospital' _Sasuke and Hinata thought in a union. And finally notice another person in the room. Then they turned their heads to see who it was and frowned at each other.

_'Oh great I have to share a room with this wanna be loser.' _Sasuke thought as he turn the opposite side of his face as his back was facing her.

_'Man I'm stuck in the same room as this jerk.' _Hinata thought and only look up the ceiling.

Then they both look at each other and studying each other but it was too dark. _'I really hate this guy'_ Hinata thought as she glared at him. _'what with her.' _Sasuke thought returning the glare. Hinata watched him for a moment longer before noticing something he looks different. She sat up to get a better look at him.

"Sasuke you look different." Hinata as Sasuke jumped at the sound of her voice she then quickly slapped her hands over her mouth. Sasuke turned over and looked at her shocked. When she spoke her voice was deeper than normal more like Sasuke voice but more weird and manlier.

"Hinata what with you voice-." said he and saw a boy where Hinata was supposed to be. "how the hell do you my name and what did you do to Hinata." I said grabbing my kunai knife.

The removed her hand "what the hell are you talking about, it's me, Hinata, you asshole and where did you get that kunai?" the boys said. as he look closely at Sasuke "wait, who the hell are you?"

'I'm Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said. "And you can't be Hinata you're a guy."

"What, well you can't be Sasuke cause you're a girl" the boy said. "what, I can't look like a girl, I'm Sasuke Uchiha." Hinata's eyes soon traveled down only to stare at Sasuke's chest and her eyes only got wider and covered her mouth.

She removed her hands again "If your Sasuke, then I think you have breasts."

Sasuke's eyes widened '_no way'_. he look down and saw huge bump on his chest then look at Hinata and said "And I think you might have dick."

And both of them Ran to the bath room and saw a girl with long black straight hair and black ores eyes and a boy with long, short, boyish, indigo hair and dark white eyes. Then Sasuke look down at his chests again then down there. Hinata did the same and also look down. _'Oh god this can't be Happening.' _

**-somewhere-**

Naruto, Kiba, Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Shino were walking to Hinata and Sasuke's hospital room to see if they were doing alright.

"so Hinata and Sasuke got hurt because you use a jutsu." Shikamaru said.

"it wasn't my fault." Naruto said rolling his eyes. '_here we go again'_ then they heard a scream after they could hear Tsunade also screams.

They all look at each other and rushed into the room ready for battle and garb there kunai in there hand waiting for an enemy ninja to attack. But something different sight. Instead of an enemy ninja attacking there was a Hyuuga boy on the floor in the corner mumbling something they couldn't quite understand. Something about not wanting to be a boy and having a dick?

And a girl blushing slightly with her arms crossed over her chest cursing under her blanket and she glared at the floor and said something about I have boobs.

Ino was the first one to break the silence. "Um…I think…uh…we have the wrong room." they walk out. A few minute later they came back.

"Yo, Hinata, Sasuke, I-." Naruto was the first and look at them again then he went out of the room to check the room number and the name plate. But it read Room 14, Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga. "Huh" he said

When Sasuke heard the fox-boy voice he looked up to see Naruto and ignored everyone else. And many faces that seemed to a puzzled and confused look. His face lost the red color and was replaced with an angry glare before charged at him yelling, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU NARUTO!"

Naruto being smart for once ran around the room like his life depended on it, and it did. "who the hell is this girl" Naruto scream as the girl chase him around the room '_Sasuke you jackass.' _Hinata thought. '_I look like a guy, I can't believe this."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Okay well, it chapter 3. sorry for my mistake. please dont mind them i really tried im not really good at these things but i just wanna try. hehe i hope u all could enjoy!**

Kiba and Shikamaru tried to clam down the raven-hair girl as they pin her on the ground, leaving a piss off Naruto with one black eye and a few brushes, Kiba sat on the girl so she won't let her escarp. While the indigo boy was just sitting on the bed look at everyone. Ino and Sakura was staring at the Hyuga boy with a red chrisom blush on their face. _'Gosh, he hot.' _both of them thought in a union. _'why, is Sakura and Ino looking at me? Did they find out I'm Hinata. I should give them a sigh._' Hinata thought, then gave them a sweet deadly smile. Both of them fainted. _'that was weird.'. _It was an awaked silence until Naruto brook the silences. "What the hell is wrong with you, and why the hell, did you hit me." he said. "And what did you do to Sasuke-teme and Hinata-chan."

"Idiot, you're the one who did this to us." snap the raven-hair girl. "What the hell are you taking about, you're the one who's an idiot, coming at me for no reason." Naruto snap back.

"You, dumb ass, it's me Sasuke Uchiha and the boy over there is Hinata." She said as she pointing at the indigo hair.

"it's rude to point." The indigo boy said as he was look at the window. "And stop look at us." she gazes at Naruto and the others. "Say something."

"HELL, your not Hinata." Naruto scream. The boy covered his ears. " Why are you screaming." he said. "If your Hinata and Sasuke, prove it." Naruto said.

"I don't know where to start?" She sniffed as she stared at the floor and sighed. "Well my name is Hinata Hyuuga, Age 15; I'm the heiress to the Hyuuga Clan…maybe or something. I graduated from Konoha Ninja Academy. My blood line limit is the Byakugan as you can tell by my eyes." He looked up to show them. _' God, he looks so cute.'_ Ino and Sakura thought in a union

"And my father is Hiashi Hyuuga. My cousin Neji Hyuuga and he hates' me I think or he just overrated." She scowled at the names but continued. "I'm on Team 8 that consists of Kiba Inuzuka his dog Akamaru, Shino Aburame, and our Sensei is Kurenai Yūhi." She looked at Tsunade with sad eyes.

The rest looked at the boy but it was Kiba who broke the short lived silence. "That doesn't tell us anything you could just be well informed. So we're going to need more info then that."

After that was said the boy got mad and snapped. "Fine here's something that you all should know. Kiba and Shino when we went on a mission last week Kiba rolled over by Shino and started hugging Shino in his sleep and even kissed his cheek. Shino you gave Kiba and Akamaru fleas because they killed one of your bugs. Ino you stole and kept Sasuke's underwear, Sakura, you gave Naruto a fake love letter so he could forget about you. Shikamaru, you stole one of Choji bags of chips and blame on Naruto. Naruto you started sealing Sasuke's clothes to fangirls without him knowing about it." With that she was done. Everyone was just gapping like fish out of water letting all the info that was just spilled out of her mouth faces shocked and red with embarrassment. She look over at Sasuke, he look really piss that he found out that his clothes were missing because of Naruto and why he kept seeing girl wearing his clothes.

Hinata blushed and whispered out a sorry as she looked at the floor.

In the process of Hinata's information Kiba and Shikamaru had lost their hold on the girl and now standing.

"Well then, I take it, that's Hinata." Kiba said. "what about you." Kiba turn to the raven-hair girl. "If you want me to do what Hinata did, I will be happy to." Sasuke said activating his sharingan.

"NO, we're good." they all said in a unison . "Well that's Sasuke."

"What! I have to say all these info and Sasuke just activate his sharingan and BANG you know it's him." Hinata whine.

"Well anyways, Hinata, Sasuke, how do you feel." Tsunade ask. "well, having a boys body and knowing that I have a dick, pretty much suck, in other things, it's just find." Hinata said. "I have things, I don't want to have, So do you think I'm OK." Sasuke yelled the last part. "I'm going to kill you Naruto." he muttered.

"this isn't good." Tsunade said. There was a long pause until. "Alright Sasuke, Hinata, I want you two to start living as your opposite agenda, until we find a cure. In the mean time, boys take Hinata and show her how to live like a boy and Girls show Sasuke how to live like a girl." Hinata and Sasuke mouth drop. Sakura, Naruto, Ino, Kiba, Shino, and Shikamaru had blank faces like the seen a ghost, it was an awkward silence until. "WE HAVE TO DO WHAT?." Sasuke and Hinata both scream causing everyone to jump.

"It's an order, Now get out of the Hospital your going scare the patent." Tsunade scream and throw them out the hospital.

"you know Sasuke I thought you were gay but I didn't think you'll go this far." Naruto said to Sasuke, then Sasuke was now punching Naruto.

"well should we get started." Shikamaru said. 'What a drag.' "Well Sakura, Ino you Take Sasuke to get some clothes" He said and Kiba and Shino tried to pull Naruto and Sasuke apart, and gave him to Sakura and Ino. "while us boys get Hinata, here, some clothes." as he point and Hinata.

They started to walk opposite diction.

-with the boys.-

"so Hinata, Where do you want to go?" Kiba ask.

"Hinro." he said with a cool voice." Call me Hinro." He look at the boys.

"Ok Hinro, where, do you wanna go." Kiba ask. '_Even if he still Hinata in the inside, he act and look like a totally different person." _Kiba thought looking at his old teammate.

'_what with them they keep looking at me._' Hinata thought. Then turn to see that every women, lady, little girls, old ladies, were look at him. _' what with everyone.'_

They walked in and were greeted but the sales girl about their age. "Hello how may I help you today?"

"Our troublesome friend here needs some new clothes." He pointed his thumb at Hinro who had an awed expression on his face. The sales girl took one look at him and was all over him in a second pushing thru the rest of the boys.

"Hey cutie what can I get you?" The sound of seduction was clear in her voice as she slid her finger up and down his arm and was batting her eyelashes. Hinro looked at her for a moment before an idea popped into his head. As he smirked and a sudden burst of self-esteem he leaned into the girls ear and said, "You and me in the dressing room together." He said as voice seemed to ooze sweetness. The girl blushed and fainted on the spot with hearts in her eyes, the rest of the guys just looked at him in horror.

"What did you do?" Naruto looked at the girl on the floor and as Hinro started laughing. "She asked 'What can I get you?' and I answered 'You and me in the dressing room, together.'" He turned to look at the rest who had their mouths hanging open like snapping turtles. '_are you really Hinata.' _they thought in a union.

Hinro seemed to ask what as the laughing fit came back when he looked back at the girl on the floor. _' I wonder why Sasuke hates fan girls.'_

"Why would you do that?" It was Shino's turn to speak.

"I don't know. It just kind of popped in to my head and it seemed like it would be funny." His laughing fit started to calm down.

Shikamaru pinched the bridge of his nose in disbelief. "Hinro ju-just get some clothes and we'll meet you outside.… this is just so..." Shikamaru never finished that sentence because he just walked outside to get some air while Shino and Naruto picked up the knocked out girl and laid her on one of the chair's and followed the Shikamaru and waited. Hinro watched them leave a little puzzled before going and picking.

When Hinro was done.

"Hinro are you done." Naruto ask in boredom. "Ya, I am," He said coming out the store. "what do you guys think?" he ask. he was wearing a pair of knee high shorts in the color black, he had on a light mid-night blue vested hoodie with a black crimson long sleeve shirt underneath, a pair of black nin-sandals and his ninja head band still hanging around his neck. "the girl that fainted give it for free." he said. "cool right."

"why did she gave it for free." Ask Kiba. "I don't know, but I think she was having a nose-bleed." Hinro said. "what now." he ask.

"I don't know but I'm going home." Shikamaru said. And walk to the opposite direction. "I'm going to train, you coming Shino." Kiba said as he walk away from Naruto and Hinro. "Now what." Naruto ask. "wanna go look for the girls and eat some ramen." Hinro ask. "sure the they started to walk.

-To Sasuke, Ino, and Sakura.-

It was a long awaked moment until Sasuke brook the moment. "so now what." he/she ask them it was weird that these to was Sasuke fan girls and now he was a girl. "umm, how about we get you some new clothes." Ino said look trying not to look at Sasuke. "What's wrong with my clothes." she ask in a cold voice. "nothing, it just-" Sakura said, then looking around where many boy were look at Sasuke with a dirty look. "never mine will choose your clothes for you." they both said and drag Sasuke to a store.

Few minutes later.

"Sasuke are you done." Ino ask. "Ya, I am. She said coming out the changing room. "umm, what do you guys think." Sasuke said with a hint of red on her cheeks. she wearied a black crimson long sleeve shirt and a black skirt and nin-sandals her ninja head band was on her head like Sakura. Sasuke, you look-." Sakura was interrupted by Sasuke. "Sauki, call me Sauki." Sasuke said. "Ok, Sauki you look." Ino said. "SO CUTE!." Ino and Sakura said in a unison. "you look like a doll." Sakura said. "Ya, thanks I guess but this umm things." Sauki spluttered and look down. "you mean bras?" Ino said. Then Sauki turn really red as a tomatoes. "it feel a little weird." she said. "you'll get use to it." Ino said. "I hope-." Sauki was interrupted by Hinro.

"Hey, guy." Hinro said walking to Sakura, Sauki and Ino with Naruto. Naruto look at Sauki, she was so red. "Sasuke are you ok, you look like you have a fever." Naruto ask. "It's Sauki, I change my name to Sauki and I'm fine." she said as she look at the other direction. Hinro smirk. "Naruto, I'll tell you why Sauki look so sick it's because-." Hinro said then Sauki ran up to Hinro and covered his mouth with both of his hand and said. "You better not say it, Hinata" Sauki whispered so that only Sauki and Hinro could only hear. He slid Sauki's hands a little down so his he could talk. "Bra." he whisper causing Sauki to blush a lot. And turn away. "what are you guys doing here." she ask Naruto. "Hinro the one who thought of this idea." Naruto replied " Hinro?" the girls ask in a unison. "oh Hinro is Hinata new name." "Yeah, And I'm here to ask the lovely ladies if you wanna eat ramen tonight with me and Naruto." he said with a charming smile.

Sakura and Ino was about to faint. "sure." they both said in a unison. Sauki didn't say anything and started to walk away. "awwwh. Sauki-chan, why are you leaving." Hinro called out. "why should I come." Sauki said. "I'll treat you." Hinro said . "if you don't-" Hinro whispered in her hear that she turn really bright red, making Naruto, Ino, and Sakura curious what did Hinro told her. "find I'll go." she said.

"HEll yeah you will." He said giving Sauki a bug warm hug. "well then girls see u at ichiraku at 6, bye guys." Dragging Naruto. "hmm I wonder where they're going?" Ino ask. "I don't really care. Im going home." Sauki said. And walk off. "Sauki don't forget we have to met up with Hinro-kun." _how could I forget that. He knows my secret, if I don't go he going show everyone._ Sauki thought.

Flashback

"Sauki if u don't go I would tell everyone what you did when you where young." he whispered in her ear. "everyone will be shock to find out what the alone wolf do at home."

"your lying, you don't have it." she whispered back. "I have the video and I'm not afraid to show it to everyone" Hinro replied.

"Your not Hinata. Hinata wouldn't do that." she said.

"I'm Hinro remember. And a word of advice this is the real me but the innocent girl act was fun but now I'm going to a different approach" giving Sauki a devil grin. _he look kind of hot._ Sauki couldn't help but think that and started to turn red.

"Fine I'll go" she said.

"HELL yeah, you will." He said giving Sauki a bug warm hug. But Sauki could feel her heart skip a beat. And now beating fast. And was red even more.

Flashback end.

She went home and lay on her bed. "OH fluffy." he grab a stuff bear it was old but look brand new. "he knows our secret." _What's Hinro planning? _


End file.
